


Starting a Tradition

by darkkwater



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Christmas, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Surprise Kissing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: 23-year-old Don acts on impulse.





	Starting a Tradition

**Starting a Tradition-**

The first time Don kissed Charlie was on Christmas. 

Don hadn't planned it, it just happened. 

Maybe it was the mistletoe, or Grandma Mann's vodka-laced punch. Don hadn't seen Charlie since last Christmas, since Charlie had been studying abroad. In that last year, Charlie had grown up. He was 18 now, no longer a gangly kid, but surprisingly good-looking. 

Don felt different, too, as he'd spent the last year exploring his secret attraction to men. And his lifelong resentments against Charlie had faded with time and distance. 

So there was Charlie, warm and desirable. 

There was Don, buzzed and very aware how good it felt to touch and be touched by a man. 

There was the familiar sunroom, empty but for them on the couch. They'd escaped the party below by mutual, non-verbal agreement, before one more relative could ask them about their life or comment how grownup they were. 

Don looked up. 

And there was the mistletoe. 

Don leaned forward and his lips found Charlie's. Charlie gave a startled squeak, but didn't move away. Don pressed his lips to Charlie's for a breathless space, then leaned back. Charlie stared at him, eyes huge. 

Don smiled brightly and pointed upwards. "Mistletoe." 

Charlie's eyes travelled upward, then back down to Don's mouth. 

Then Charlie leaned forward and pressed his lips to Don's again. 

A brief frozen moment. 

Suddenly there was tongues and hands on cheeks and in hair and _heat_. 

A sound from outside and they gasped and scooted apart. 

No one came into the room. They stared at each other. 

"You okay?" Don said hoarsely. 

"Yeah… You?" 

"Yeah. It's…Christmas. That's all." 

"Yeah… Christmas." 

A pause. 

But that couldn't be all. Slowly, Don said. "Every Christmas has mistletoe. So maybe next year…" 

Charlie's eyes were bright. "We'll make it a tradition." 


End file.
